Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data storage, and, more particularly, to migrating data to clustered storage.
Cluster computing aggregates computing devices to provide greater reliability, higher availability of computing resources, and performance gains of throughput, load balancing, etc. Clustering is also being applied to storage solutions. Storage equipment (e.g., hard disk arrays, tape drives, NetApp® v-series open storage controllers, Fiber Channel switches, etc.) can be clustered to also provide gains in reliability, performance, and availability for storage solutions. With NetApp Data ONTAP® 8, NetApp, Inc. leverages virtualization with clustering to provide a unified, flexible, and scalable clustered storage solution. Although NetApp, Inc. already allows pooling of heterogeneous storage devices (e.g., RAID equipment), controllers can be clustered. A virtualization layer conceals the details of the clustering and provides a powerful storage solution with the clustered storage equipment via an elegant and simple interface presented as a single controller or pair of controllers.